Goku turned into a girl!
by Maharl100
Summary: The Sanzo-party were fighting a group of demons, during the fight Goku gets hit with a dart and passes out, when he wakes up he's a Female. What will happen? How will the party treat him? Will Female Goku be forced to wear a dress? Can Gojyo keep his paws off? Will Kougaji take pitty on the Sanzo-party? Will Goku ever be a boy again? SanzoXGoku
1. The Dart

**Maharl100: Sorry, my fan girl side got the better of me. Hehehehehe...**

**Goku: Why do you make all these awkward story's of me, I'm straight not homo. **

**Taoren46: That just it, technically since you turn into a girl in this story your technically "straight."**

**Sanzo: Monkey girl found a loop hole.**

**Hakkai: I hope you aren't making this story to have some sort of twist.**

**Maharl100: ... ... ... I'm considering it this kind of story, always ends the same. Time to mix it up Muwhahahahaha!**

**Gojyo: Hakkai you just made things worst. **

**Maharl100: Alright on with the story I know your all eagerly waiting for.**

* * *

**Goku turned into a girl!**

"Goku!" Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo shouted watching the boy fall to the ground with a dart in his arm. As if in slow motion and all the adrenalin rushes, the three raced over to catch him.

"Goku, hang in there." said Hakkai.

"Just hold on, Monkey." said Gojyo.

"... ..." Sanzo said nothing he just remained holding his secret admirer's body. He felt bad Goku had never really came out saying he was in love with Sanzo, but Sanzo knew it was Goku with all the cards he got, with the fact Goku's handwriting wasn't the neatest, his grammar, and the fact they get to a new town and he would get a card from the same person. Either it was Goku or Some crazy stoker.

Gojyo stood up slowly with his shakujyo clutched tightly in his hand "Your all going to play." He muttered just before lashing at every demon in his sights. Hakkai and Sanzo remained by Goku's side. In less then 5 minutes all the demons around them we're killed by Gojyo.

"Sanzo. We need to get Goku to a town right away." Hakkai told him. Sanzo merely nodded picking the boy up and carried him over to jeep, he placed him in gently. "Gojyo, lets go!" shout Hakkai. Gojyo quickly ran over to them and got into the back of jeep. Hakkai stomped on the gas and they were shooting down the road.

**(In the town at the inn)**

Goku's room was quiet, not one of the three men said a word. They just stared at the boy on the bed, his plus was normal, his breathing was fine but they knew the dart must have done something to him. The three retreated to there rooms to let the boy sleep. If they only knew of the surprise they were going to get in the morning.

Morning had come bright and early the sun shined though the window of Goku's room. Goku's eye's opened slowly, a little hand reach up shielding his eye's. "Mmmm my head hurts." his voice was soft and raspy. He sat up in the bed, looking around the room. Slender legs slide out of the blankets, touching the floor. Goku stood up and walked into the bathroom, stopping in front on the mirror. His eye's were half open so he thought nothing of the figure before him. He came back out done with all his _'business.'_

**~Knock~ Knock~**"Goku, are you awake?" Hakkai voice came though the door.

"Yeah I'm awake, Hakkai." Goku replied standing in the middle of the room.

Hakkai slowly opened the door, his eye's immediately settled on the female figure before him. Long brown hair down to her thighs, a slender body, a full chest, innocent gold eye's staring straight back at him. "I'm sorry miss, I must have the wrong room." stated Hakkai about to close the door.

"Miss? Hakkai it's me, Goku." The female replied tilling her head.

Hakkai jaw nearly dropped at the femanish voice that called out to him. "Goku? What happened to you." his voice was one of surprises.

"What do you mean, Hakkai?" The female asked him quite confused.

Hakkai couldn't form the words in his mouth the best he could was point to her. "Huh?" she said looking down at her well sculpted body. "Haaaaah." She gasped at the sight of to round things hanging on her chest. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, TO ME YESTERDAY!" Her high pitched voice filled the air.

* * *

**Maharl100: Sorry those of you, who are waiting patiently for some of my other story's to be updated. I'm just having so much fun making new story's teehee. Plus I'm sorry for any spelling mistake, I don't go to school very often. That's why I'm a sickly pal kid of a mooch.**

**Taoren46: If any of you take this as a joke your wrong Maharl100 is a mooch and dose stay home from school allot.**

**Sanzo: No wonder why I see her around the house more then you.**

**Hakkai: Maharl100, You have to go to school to learn.**

**Gojyo: Got that right she's a mooch, the only thing I've ever seen Maharl100 lift is a pencil.**

**Goku: ... ... ... ...**

**Maharl100: Sorry if the story scares you Goku, But it's the price you pay for being my favorite character of all time. Now say good bye, Goku. (Picks up Goku's hand, waving it side to side)**

**Goku: ... ... bye bye ... ...**

**Hakuryu: KU KUUUUU! (NO FLAMES!)**


	2. ERO KAPPA!

********

Maharl100: I'll apologize now for not uploading this chapter soon. I mean I all ready have 6 and a half chapters so far I'm going to have to get on that. Stupid mid terms got in the way.

**Everyone: (Eyeing Maharl100) You studied for mid terms, really.**

**Maharl100: No they got in the way of my naps. Beside my teacher gave us cheat sheets with the answers on them.**

**Taoren46: Your teachers aren't even trying to teach you are they?**

**Hakkai: Maharl100 how did you make it to 9th grade?**

**Maharl100: By having Taoren46 do my homework duh.**

**Taoren46: (In the corner hugging her knees) I hate you.**

**Maharl100: Now lets get on with the chapter, I'm sick of talking about my edumacation.**

**Gojyo: She dose know theres no 'ma' in education right.**

**Sanzo: I'd hope so.**

**Maharl100: Come on I have to go take a nap in another 10 minutes.**

**Goku: But that's your third one.**

**Maharl100: (All mean) A tired Maharl100 is a mean Maharl100 and you won't like me when I mean. (Now nice) Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

**Goku turned into a girl! Chapter 2 'ERO KAPPA!'**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, TO ME YESTERDAY." Goku's high pitched voice filled the air as he felt the two round things on his chest, then pulled on the elastic of his shorts and underwear looking down them. "HAKKAI, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" he yelled.

"Goku, calm down I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this. You were hit with a dart yesterday after all." Hakkai comforted him getting closer to examine the boy turned girl.

"That's right, everything after that's a blur." Goku replied jumping into Hakkai's arms.

"There, there Goku. Every things going to be alright." Hakkai hesitantly rubbed Goku's back.

"W-what do we do, Hakkai?" Goku asked him ready to cry.

"For now lets see what Sanzo, wants to do." Hakkai answered leading Goku out of the room and into the hall.

"HEY, Hakkai hows the monkey." Gojyo called walking toward them. He turn to female Goku. "Why, hello there. I'm Sha Gojyo, but you can skip the formality and just call me Gojyo." His arm slowly wrapted around Goku's slender hips, pulling him in closer.

Goku's worse nightmare had just taken place before his own two eye's. "Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" If only he had known his wailing would just make things worse. "AAAaaaaa-mphh?" Goku's eye's went wide as they could, Gojyo had just covered his mouth with his own in attempt to stop him from crying any further, boy was he wrong. Gojyo removed his lips. Hakkai stood there stunned at how fast Gojyo moved, he didn't even have time to intervene. "Sniff... Sniff..." Goku's eye twitched for a second Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! GOJYO, JUST KISSED ME... AND ON THE LIPS. IT'S MY WORSE NIGHTMARE COME TRUE." Goku cried out.

"Gojyo." Hakkai said quickly pulling Goku away from Gojyo.

"What'd I do?" Gojyo questioned jumping back from them both.

"This is Goku." Hakkai stated gesturing to the sodding girl that clung to him.

"That's Goku, noway the monkey's a retorted male not a smoke'n hot female." Gojyo replied in shock and denial, as he shook his head.

"IT IS ME YOU, ERO KAPPA!" screamed Goku whacking him numerous times like a girl up sent at there boyfriend.

"Goku, calm down. Gojyo didn't know it was you at the time." Hakkai graded Goku pulling him away from Gojyo again.

"What the hell happened to the monkey, how did he turn into a hot teenage girl." Gojyo questioned.

"That dart must have done this, we were just on are way to see what Sanzo makes of it and what he wants to do now." Hakkai told him dragging Goku back over to Sanzo's room.

"No, Hakkai Sanzo's probably going to see me as a nuisance now and leave me here all by my self." Goku told him trying to run but couldn't for Hakkai was stronger then him. He mentally cursed the person who had done this to him.

"Goku, Sanzo's going to have ta find out sooner or later and I promise Hakuryu won't move a budge with out you in him." Hakkai replied opening the door to Sanzo's room. The two entered the room and Gojyo followed.

Sanzo sat at the table in his room reading the news paper and having a smoke. The ash try in front of him was half full. "Sanzo..." Hakkai called out to him.

Sanzo glanced up at Hakkai then to female Goku beside him. "Did Gojyo bring one of the females at the bar back to the inn again?" question Sanzo.

Water welled up in the corner of Goku's eye's "Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The load high pitched wail filled the air again.

* * *

**Maharl100: Now I just want to say this again because I got a review for the first chapter from Jugo'sGirl, the review was '****Please write more! You should have Gojyo hit on Goku BEFORE he learns it's Goku!' and that's just amazing seeing how I already had the chapter made just didn't post it. So round of applause to Jugo'sGirl.**

**Taoren46: Anything else you want to say, Maharl100?**

**Maharl100: Hmmmm, Oh and no FLAMES. If I get a FLAME, Gojyo gets hurt.**

**Gojyo: What!**

**Goku: Sanzo, why are all fan girls crazy?**

**Sanzo: How should I know she's your fan girl.**

**Taoren46: that's why she has a picture of him on the ceiling over her bed. **

**~BEEP!~ ~BEEP!~ **

**Maharl100: Well it's time for my nap, nighty night. (leaves the room) **

**Taoren46: Get back here you can't take a nap this early in the morning. (Chases after her)**

**Hakkai: I suppose I'll close the chapter then. Please review, more reviews means faster updates is what Maharl100 said. **


	3. Shopping spree!

**Maharl100: Okay, I posted Chapter 3. I am sorry I got a cold so it should have been up sooner. **

**Gojyo: Yeah, sneezing and coffin yesterday and the day before. **

**Taoren46: She sneezed like 40 times.**

**Maharl100: aaachooo!**

**Goku: 41 times**

**Hakkai: Maharl100 go back to bed.**

**Maharl100: can't going some where with my friends later.**

**Sanzo: great shes going to spread germs.**

**Maharl100: I'm ganna start the chapter before I start a sneezing fit. So enjoy chapter 3, personally my favorite chapter. =3 **

* * *

**Goku turned into a girl! Chapter 3**

"Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The load high pitched wail filled the air again.

"What the hell is she crying about?" Sanzo asked putting the newspaper down and stood up.

"This _'she' _is really Goku, turned female. I believe that's what the dart did to him, anyway." Hakkai answered rubbing the crying girls back.

"Huh?" Sanzo seemed even more shocked then Gojyo had been.

"Sniff..." Goku rubbed his eye's and nose, once he finally calmed down. Goku turned to face Sanzo. "Sanzo." his soft voice called to him.

Sanzo slapped his hand on his forehead, this was just what he need a problem that interfered with the mission.

"What do you want to do Sanzo. We aren't leaving him here and we can't really just keep Goku, like this." Hakkai told Sanzo.

"Don't you think I know that, were going to stay here another night and If he doesn't turn back to normal by tomorrow we continue the journey with him like that. In the mean time, go get the monkey female clothes." Sanzo replied, shooing them away with his hand.

"WHAT? WHY, WHAT FOR!" Goku asked suprised, running over to him.

"Because I don't want to see your new breast bounce and jiggle in front of me." He told Goku scanning his new female body.

"Come on Monkey bo- I mean girl." Gojyo said pulling Goku by the back of the collar, out of the room.

Sanzo handed Hakkai the credit card, "Sanzo?" Hakkai called.

"Hmmmm, what?" Sanzo replied rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I hope you don't plan on having Goku stay in the same room as Gojyo tonight?" Hakkai told him.

"I'm more worried about right now." Sanzo stated, just before Goku's female voice screamed "STOP TOUCHING ME, ERO KAPPA!"

"I should hurry and get down there before Gojyo tries something to poor female Goku." Hakkai said leaving the room. He walked down the stares to Gojyo and Goku. Gojyo was fully dressed, but Goku was still in his PJ's. "Goku you can't go to the store in your Pajamas, you have to get dressed." He told him.

Goku turned to Hakkai in protested "No, I don't want too see a girls body." he retorted.

"Technically it's your body for right now, monkey." Gojyo remarked. Pulling Goku up stares and into there room. A few seconds later.

"HEY, I CAN DRESS MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, ERO KAPPA!" Goku screamed kicking him out of the room and slammed the door shut. 10 minutes later Goku came back out dressed in his normal clothes, the only difference was that they were loser around his hip and tighter around his chest. His feet slipped in and out of his boots, as he walked down stares holding on to the railing for support.

Hakkai helped Goku out of the inn, since he refused to let Gojyo touch him. They went into the closest women's store in the area. Gojyo look at the women, Hakkai picked out clothes, while the women swarmed around female Goku. Finally Hakkai asked the women around Goku for help. About making sure the clothes he gave Goku really fit, just so the boy wouldn't say they did to get out of there faster. Hakkai wanted Goku to wear clothes that would be comfortable for him, if he did indeed have to travel in his current state. The women looked at Hakkai, there face had she's an adult and she can't dress herself written on it. Goku shook his head as Hakkai handed one woman the clothes. The rest of the women dragged Goku into the changing room. 1 minute later a woman came out and walked over to a table with under garments on it. She picked a pink outer long bra with a pattern of roses on it and frilly pink panties that matched up and walked back in to the fitting room. Hakkai and Gojyo could hear Goku's shrieks which signaled struggling between him and the women.

They had came out, about 25 minutes later. Goku's face was flushed as two of the women put his hair into two pony tails, on each side of the back of his head, tied with two long black ribbons that hug down with the pony tails. Hakkai and Gojyo scanned the clothes the women had dress him in. They had some how gotten a black ribbon with a cross on it and put it around his neck. A puffy red shirt, with the sleeves around his arms that was underneath the pink outer long bra with black straps that went over his shoulders and a bow in the front of it and the pink pattern of roses. The pants were tan, with a weird fuzzy white lines trailing all over it. The shoes the women had put on him were some kind of orange open toe shoes with flowers on them.

One of the women elbowed Goku in the arm, he looked at her rubbing the arm she elbowed. A tint of pink crossed his cheeks. ''So, how do I look?" he asked Hakkai and Gojyo bashfully looking anywhere but at them.

* * *

**Maharl100: I just got back from rollerskating with my friends.**

**Taoren46: That was yesterday. **

**Maharl100: I got back yesterday. Why the hell wasn't this done then?**

**Gojyo: Because you got lazy and went to bed the time your supposed to.**

**Goku: Maybe her colds really bad and she should take a break from ... **

**Maharl100: Nice try Goku, but unlike other story's of mine this ones going to get finished. I don't not when but it will.**

**Goku: Then don't make it to perverted, please. **

**Maharl100: Not much I can do when it's gender blending, Goku. Beside I already have tuns planed for this story.**

**Hakkai: Was Maharl100 always like this.**

**Taoren46: Nope, sweet and innocent like all the rest.**

**Sanzo: Dare I ask what happened?**

**Taoren46: My Brother, yaoi and possibly when she goggled something under images...**

**Goku: What she goggle?**

**Taoren46: It starts with p, that's all your getting.**

**Goku: P? What starts with the letter p?**

**Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo: (sweat drops)**

**Maharl100: Well it looks like Goku's going to be thinking about this for along time, so I guess that's it for right now. Don't forget to review and see you in the next chapter. **

**Goku: I still don't get it, what she google? **


	4. I'm not hungry

**Maharl100: Happy Birthday Goku! (Hugging him)**

**Goku: It's already my birthday?**

**Maharl100: Yup, It's April, 5. =)**

**Taoren46: She was literally so excited she went to school just to tell her friends. **

**Maharl100: Yup, Em says happy birthday.**

**Sanzo: Oh boy...**

**Gojyo: She even wearing her Saiyuki T-shirt (Those that don't know Maharl100 bought a Saiyuki t-shirt)**

**Hakkai: I bet she even bought a cake, knowing her.**

**Maharl100: Got that right, My Goku deserves the best. Now on with the chapter.**

**Goku turned into a girl! Chapter 4**

* * *

Gojyo's jaw dropped, Goku's female body filled the outfit out perfectly with all the curves in the right place.

Hakkai did his best to hid a blush. "Very lovely." He turned away.

"Is that all?" one women asked Hakkai. Hakkai turned to her.

"Well he's- I mean she's going to need sleep wear also, I'm sorry for causing you ladies so much trouble, but I do appreciate the help." Hakkai told them.

The women smiled "Don't mention it were glad to help." said one of them as they all went shuffling through nightwear. One dragged Goku back into the changing room again followed by the other women.

1 hour later the three left the store. Goku cursed the women they had met in the store the hole way back. Gojyo had gotten a bloody nose when he came out of the changing room dressed in the nighty's they had put on him.

"Now, Goku you souldn't blame them as far as they know your a teenage girl who's ready for that kinda stuff." Hakkai told him as if he was his mother.

"But I'm not a girl and that's what gets to me." Goku replied in the best boy voice he could muster, which wasn't very good.

"Well you are right now. Hahahaha." Gojyo laughed. Goku glared at him it wasn't his normal glare, there was something about this glare that actually made Gojyo stop laughing.

It was 1:00 o'clock once they had gotten back to the inn. The three went straight to Sanzo's room. Sanzo looked up at Hakkai and Gojyo then looked around the room for female Goku. Hakkai and Gojyo looked behind them to the hiding girl, before they both stepped to the side in different directions. Goku looked back and forth between the two, he didn't know which one of them to hid behind. Sanzo looked at Goku for a good five minutes "I told you to get Goku female clothes not accessories." he told Hakkai looking away from Goku.

"The women there did most of the clothes shopping for him." Hakkai replied.

"You mean her." Gojyo corrected him.

Goku walked over to the table all gloomy and sat down in a chair. Leaning forward resting his chin on the table. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo waited for Goku's famous catchphrase to be mumbled. 5 minutes had past and the words 'Sanzo, I'm hungry.' were never uttered. In stead "Stupid dart..." was faintly mumbled from Goku.

"Goku are you hungry?" asked Hakkai walking over to him on the chair.

"No not real." Goku shook his head, leaving the rest of them in disbelief. None of them ever expected to hear Goku say 'no' to something about getting food or something that meant he'd get fed.

"That dart must have really screwed the monkey's body up." Gojyo said aloud.

"Can a dart that courses sex change mess with a eating system of some one who eats as much as Goku?" Hakkai questioned.

"Monkey, say your hungry and get your female ass down stairs into Hakuryu." Sanzo ordered Goku.

"Why?" Goku asked, looking at him even though his chin still rested on the table .

"DO IT!" Sanzo demanded, standing up.

"Okay, I'm hungry." Goku said getting up and left the room.

The three of them looked at each other. The best they could hope for was that he'd turn back into a male over night, but that was just it 'hope' nothing more. The three were just about leaving the room when "Eeeeek!" Goku's shriek came from out side the inn.

* * *

**Goku: Why did it have to be this story she up dated. T-T**

**Maharl100: Time for cake. =)**

**Goku: Cake?... (runs into kitchen) **

**Taoren46: Why dose the cake have 'Happy birthday Goku oh yeah you to dad' on it?**

**Maharl100: My best only goes so far. **

**Goku: I don't care just let me eat it.**

**Maharl100: After Sanzo sings Happy birthday.**

**Sanzo: Not in your life time.**

**Maharl100: You'll sing and you'll like it.**

**Hakkai: Where going to be here all day.**

**Gojyo: I'll close the chapter. (Turns around) Well that's all for right now, Please review. **


	5. Demons!

**Maharl100: Chapter five has arrived.**

**Sanzo: Finally.**

**Taoren46: Sorry, It took me for ever to drag her way from what ever she was doing yesterday.**

**Gojyo: What was she doing yesterday anyway?**

**Maharl100: I was ordering things online...**

**Goku: Like what food?...**

**Maharl100: ...No..**

**Taoren46: Then what.**

**Hakkai: Don't tell me it's. (Looks over to Goku then back to Maharl100.)**

**Maharl100: yup that exactly what it is.**

**Goku: Well what is it then?**

**Maharl100: You'll just have to wait till it comes in the mail.**

**Goku: How long that going to take?**

**Maharl100: It'll get here later today.**

**Sanzo: I think I already know what it is.**

**Taoren46: Well lets get on to the chapter.**

**Maharl100: Oh fine This is... Is ... (turns around) What chapter is this?**

**Taoren46: 5**

**Maharl100: Okay (turns back around) This is chapter 5 'Demons!'**

* * *

"Eeeeek!" Goku's shriek echoed from out side. With out hesitation the three of them raced down the stairs out of the inn.

"Goku what's wrong?" Sanzo asked.

Goku lay on the ground hidden in the shade of the building with some thing or one on top of him. "Stop." Goku blushed as the black Silhouette on top of him grew closer to his face.

"Goku?" The three ran into the shadow of the building.

"Hahahahahehehehe, I said stop." Goku giggled, as the puppy on top of him started licking his face.

The three of their sweats dropped, they were glad to see it was just a dog. That made female Goku shriek and not another pervert. **(Maharl100: Yes, I just casually add Gojyo into that sentence.)  
**  
"Come on get off me, hahahahahaha." Goku said still laughing. He picked the puppy up, looking into it's round clear blue eye's. It's little fluffy tail waged back and forth.

"Raff Raff." The puppy shook as it barked in his hands. Goku's eye's lit blue for a moment before he closed his eye's and shook his head.

Placing the dog on the ground he looked around for it's owner, no one in sight. "Are you a stray?" Goku asked petting the puppy's head.

"Raff Raff." The puppy bounced up and down as it barked.

"Jumpy aren't you." Goku stated, getting up, off the ground. Slowly he turned to Sanzo "Sanzo." He called.

"No!" Sanzo said as if knowing Goku's next sentence.

"But why not?" Goku pouted.

"Because I said No. Now get your female ass in Hakuryu." Sanzo ordered getting in Hakuryu himself.

"But-" Goku winced waiting for Sanzo to hit him with his fan, do to his blurt out. Nothing happened Goku opened one eye looking at the three in Hakuryu.

"Hurry up, why the hell are women so slow." Sanzo cursed.

"I'm coming." Goku replied running up to Hakuryu. Gojyo held out his hand to help Goku in. Goku stared at Gojyo held out hand for about a moment, he had no choice but to take it. Since Hakuryu was to high for him to get in on his own and the worst part of it was Gojyo knew it. It was humiliating but if he try to get in on his own and failed, that would be even more humiliating. So he took it and Gojyo pulled him in. He sat down and in less then 20 minutes they were at the restaurant. By now it was Goku's turn to order. "I'll have water and a salad." he told the waitress. The other three nearly fell off there seats, Goku never ate his greens or drank water as a male. It was soda and everything that was eatable, but in female form he was eating it, all properly. With a fork full and a sip of water at a time.

This made the other four look like slobs, and that made Gojyo madder then mad. He reached over to Goku, taking his fork full of green and stuck it in his mouth. "Sanzo!" Goku turned to him.

~Smack~ Sanzo whacked Gojyo on the head. "LEAVE HIM- I MEAN HER ALONE!" Sanzo yelled at Gojyo.

"Waitress can we have another fork, please?" Hakkai asked.

"Of course." The waitress ran into the kitchen.

Goku smiled besides the fact he had turned into a girl and the Gojyo incidents, today was turning into a good day. Sanzo hadn't hit him once with his fan and hadn't yelled or shouted at him all day. Instead he had only hit Gojyo and yelled at him. Hakkai was being beyond nice to him and Gojyo well he helped him in jeep.

~Bam~ Demons slammed through the door.

Everyone in the restaurant stood up.

With a blunt demand "Sanzo-party hand over the scripture." form the demons.

Replied by Sanzo's quick and easy answer "Make me." while pulling out his gun.

With out another word the demons attacked.

Everyone in the restaurant fled before the demons could kill any of them. Gojyo summoned his shakujyo fighting the demons. Sanzo was blasting away with his gun as well as Hakkai with his chi. Goku hid behind the counter, he was holding out his hand trying to summon nyoi-bo. With no luck he peeked out from behind the counter over to Sanzo. He didn't want to tell Sanzo he couldn't summon nyoi-bo to fight, not with the thought of being left behind in the back of his head. Then again he didn't want to be a burden either. A shadow rose from behind him.

T.B.C.

* * *

**(UPS trunk drives away)**

**Maharl100: It's here it's here. (Holding a box)**

**Goku: Open it open it open it.**

**Maharl100: Alright alright. (Opening the box)**

**Taoren46: Oh boy. (Watching her pull out three poster of Goku, Book vol 6 of Saiyuki, a wall scroll and a deck of saiyuki cards.)**

**Goku: I look real cool.**

**Gojyo: Figures**

**Sanzo: Why am I not surpriced.**

**Maharl100: Now I have to go hang there up. Taoren46 close the chapter.**

**Taoren46: Fine, well I guess that's all for right now. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Dog to the rescue

**Maharl100: Chapter 6 has arrived.**

**Taoren46: Ya know your getting lazier and lazier by the day.**

**Maharl100: Know I'm not I'm just busy coming up with other stories Ideas like the persona one and the other few saiyuki stories I have yet to post.**

**Sanzo: Oh I see you going to write the plot in the ending of this chapter to tees the reader into wanting you to post them so you can post them now."**

**Maharl100: Noooooo... Okay you got me.**

**Gojyo: Your so simple minded aren't you.**

**Maharl100: No I'm not it take a genius to right the thing I write because there more complicated then they need to be.**

**Hakkai: I suppose we should start the stories Goku would you like to..**

**Goku: No I don't want this chapter to begin.**

**Maharl100: Well I'm stating it. This is chapter 6 of Goku turned into a girl "Dog to the rescue"**

* * *

**Goku turned into a girl! Chapter 6**

A shadow rose from behind Goku, he slowly turned around to the demon that stood above him.

"Get up." The demon order yanking him up by his hair.

"Ow, hey!" Goku yelped grading the patch of hair the demon pulled.

"Listen up Sanzo-party hand over the scripture if you don't want something to happen to this pretty little thing here?" told the demon, his long nail glide down to female Goku's chest.

"Monkey, why aren't you fighting back?" Gojyo asked turning to him and the demon.

Goku frowned he really didn't want to tell them "be..BECAUSE I CAN'T, I CAN'T SUMMON NYOI-BO!" he screamed his eye's lit blue again. The demon tightened his grip around Goku's hand. Sanzo and Hakkai turned to the demon.

"Now hand it over." The demon held out his hand.

"NO, Sanzo don't do it!" Goku shouted struggling to get away from the demon.

"Stop struggling bitch." replied the demon.

~Crash~ The puppy that had jumped Goku jumped through the window. The dog ran at the speed of light attacking the demon. Sinking it's sharp K-9 teeth into the demons neck killing him instantly. The demon turned to dust. Goku's eye's went back to gold as the dog jump into his arms. Everyone was dumbstruck at how fast the dog ran and killed the demon.

"Damn, dog got moves." Gojyo stated staring at Goku and the dog.

Goku frowned what was he going to do the next time they got attacked by demons, turning into a female made him a bigger burden then if he had turned into a 8 year old. The puppy looked up at Goku and started licking him. He patted the dogs head, before turning to Sanzo. "Sanzo." He said sadly.

"Let's get back to the inn." said Sanzo walking away.

"..." Goku had nothing to say, he made no move.

"What, are you waiting for one of us to carry you?" Sanzo turned back to Goku.

"But Sanzo, I'm useless. I can't fight, I can't do anything in this female body that I could in my male one."

"I know and it's not your fault you can't summon Nyoi-Bo or kill a demon with just a punch. Now get a move on." replied Sanzo.

"Hey, monk was that your attempt to comfort her." Gojyo asked.

"Honestly I think I prefer the monkey this way, no fighting in jeep, peace and quiet when I'm eating, he's not a gluten, he may not even snore tonight." stated Sanzo.

"Hahahaha about that who's shearing a bed I mean room with her- him?" asked Gojyo.

"No, Sanzo don't make me room with Gojyo he's going to rape me." Goku exclaimed running over to Sanzo with the puppy in his arms.

"Yeah yeah that's why your rooming with me for the time being." Sanzo continued walking.

Goku's face went red, he didn't want Sanzo to see him in the nighty the women forced him to get. He didn't want to lose the last shred of respect Sanzo had for him, he'd die of embarrassment. Gojyo gave a face of disappointment as he walked back to jeep. Hakkai walked toward Goku, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Time to go miss Goku heheheheh" Hakkai chuckled before walking back to jeep.

"Hakkaiiiiiii." Goku pouted running after him.

* * *

**Maharl100: Chapter over, now down to business. Listen up readers I want you to review and vote for the story you want uploaded first. Are first story is in the category Saiyuki. The first chapter is complete and only needs to be spell checked. The title is called Monkey traits. I bet you all want to hear the plot of this little story huh. Dr. Nii Jin yi kidnaps Goku and changes his look and takes his memories. After a few months of searching for the monkey Dr. Nii Jin yi makes a deal with the Sanzo party. "If you can find the monkey in the last village you were at and bring him back to me with in the next 72 hour I'll fix him and you'll be free to continue your mission." Now the Sanzo party race back to the last village in search of their younger companion. Will they find him in time of will the Sanzo-party crumble at Dr. Nii Jin Yi's simple trick.**

**Taoren46: (Gasp) It's about the monkey how shocking.**

**Maharl100: Are you being sarcastic?**

**Sanzo: Of course she is now hurry up and get this over with.**

**Maharl100: Fine for are next story I have to chapter prepared and it falls under Saiyuki again. Not a word Taoren46. The title is Be careful what you wish for Sanzo. It's probably going to be Yaoi Between Goku and Kougaiji.**

**Taoren46: But Sanzo name is in the title so shouldn't it be SanzoXGoku?**

**Maharl100: no it's KouXGoku. The summery say Goku finally gets on Sanzo's nerves Sanzo accidentally wishes he had never saved Goku. In which the meddling god and her lap dog grant. So now Goku's back on Mt. Goyou as a child. Sanzo and the rest try and get back to him but Kougaiji ends up saving him instead and then thing happen. Happy.**

**Goku: Why am I the one being picked on.**

**Maharl100: Because I'm crazy But don't worry we only have time for one more. And luckily this one doesn't fall under Saiyuki. It falls under Disgaea and Persona 4 Or is it just Persona or maybe Shin megami tensei. In this one there is a another option to either have the character named for you or to name him yourself like in the game. If you don't know the summery of the game it's about The protagonist is a high school student who has recently moved from a large city to the town of Inaba, where he is to live and attend school for a year. While in Inaba, he stays with his relatives: his uncle Ryotaro Dojima, a police detective who is often on duty throughout the day, and Dojima's six-year old daughter Nanako who has managed to take care of the household chores for her father. At school, he quickly becomes friends with Yosuke Hanamura, the somewhat-clumsy son of the manager of the local megastore Junes; Chie Satonaka, an energetic girl with a strong interest in martial arts; and Yukiko Amagi, a calm and refined girl who helps out at her family's inn. The four of them discover a world inside televisions, where they meet a friendly creature that lives there: a small, literally hollow bear with a costume-like appearance named Teddie. As they perform their investigation, the group gains new friends including Kanji Tatsumi, a male delinquent who is confused about his sexual and social identity; Rise Kujikawa, a former teen idol that moved to Inaba and is another new transfer student; and Naoto Shirogane, a young female detective investigating the case with the local police but who is forced to take on a male identity to associate with them. I just got that on Wikipedia but it not just school life your trying to find out who's trying to kill innocent people by throwing them into the Tv. It's really a good game.**

**Taoren46: Are you going to get to the plot of your story or what?**

**Maharl100: Okay okay. The plot is that A new Girl named Maharl Krichevskoy comes to the school. For some reason she seem to have it out for you and your friends and seems to already know about the Tv world as well. She seems to be shrouded in mystery that the snobby teacher King moron doesn't even like being near her. You can only wonder if she's a threat to your cause or another ally waiting for her very own Persona.**

**Taoren46: Oh great she using the name Maharl well there nothing I can do know don't forget to Vote for a story. Hurry up and close the chapter before she begin ranting.**

**Goku: This was Me turned into a girl chapter 6 and I hope not to see this story again bye bye.**

**Maharl100: Goku don't be a party pooper.**


	7. What the hell

**Maharl100: HO HO HO merry Christmas!**

**Taoren46: You get lazy and lazier I swear.**

**Goku: It's already Christmas? **

**Maharl100: Yup, beside Taoren46 I have my reasons. Depression, hatred of school, Anxiety, hatred for school, did I mention hatred of school.**

**Sanzo: You said it three times.**

**Gojyo: Yeah we get it you hate school.**

**Hakkai: How are you and Taoren46 related when she enjoyed school and you just plain hate it? **

**Maharl100: Taoren46 is the black sheep of our family.**

**Goku: Enough talking, what you get for Christmas?**

**Maharl100: Do you really want to know?**

**Goku: uhuh.**

**Maharl100: Tell you after the chapter. Okay this is Goku turned into a girl chapter 7. This is the readers present from me.**

* * *

**Goku turned into a girl! Chapter 7**

"Hakkaiiiiiii." Goku pouted, putting the puppy down, he ran after him. Gojyo helped him into jeep again and they went back to the inn. By now it was time for bed.

"Goku you should go change, its bed time." Hakkai told him.

"But Hakkai, I don't want to wear it." Goku shook his head.

"Goku..." Hakkai said, he may not have said much but the way he looked at him. It was like he was giving Goku a lecture.

Goku frowned; slowly he graded the handle of the plastic bag and made his way to the bathroom in his and Sanzo's room.

Sanzo turned to Hakkai and Gojyo. "Wear what, there just Pajamas aren't they?"

Gojyo broke into Laughter. "You'll see, hurry up missy and show the monk your nighties."

"SHUT UP!" Goku shouted "This is hard to take off." he added a minute later.

"Would you like help?" Gojyo asked.

"If you're the one giving it then, NO!" was Goku's answer. "Hakkai, can you help me?" he asked a minute later.

"I suppose." Hakkai face had_ 'what am I thinking' _written on it as he walked over towards the bathroom, Goku open the door and let him in. Five minutes later the door opened again, Hakkai walked out alone. Sanzo and Gojyo looked towards the door, waiting for Goku to come out. Hakkai turned around looking into the bathroom. "Goku, come out."

"No." Goku replied, hiding in the back of the bathroom.

"You have to come out sometime, monkey girl." Gojyo told him.

"I'll come out when Sanzo's fast asleep." Goku remarked.

Sanzo's eye bow rose, what was Goku wearing that was so bad he'd wait in a bathroom till he fell asleep. Sanzo watched Hakkai and Gojyo walk into the bathroom. "NO NO NO NO NO, I SAID NO DAMN IT." Goku kicked and screamed, as Hakkai and Gojyo picked him up and brought him out of the bathroom. Goku clamped his eyes shut he didn't want to see Sanzo face expression to him in a sexy hot pink lingerie. **(Maharl100: Google ****Mia Fuchsia Chemise**** under images and you'll know which one he's wearing. LOL) **The two put Goku down.

"... ... ..." Sanzo had nothing to say, he could only stair at Goku.

_'Bet the monk didn't see that coming. Hahahaha.'_ Gojyo laughed to himself.

Sanzo slowly turn to Gojyo staring daggers at him.

"Don't look at me the women in the store dress him in it." Gojyo said in defense.

Sanzo turned away sighing.

"You're just going to have to deal with it, Sanzo." said Hakkai.

"Tch..." was Sanzo reply.

"Well, me and Gojyo will be going back to are room, now." Hakkai and Gojyo made their way to the door.

"Don't go doing anything you'll regret monk, the last thing we need is a screaming baby." Gojyo said before leaving the room with Hakkai, as Sanzo shot at the wall beside him.

Goku walked over to the bed and slid into it. Sanzo laid down in bed, he could hear Goku's silent sod in his head, but Sanzo knew there was nothing he could do. He knew all he was capable of doing was hope, and he knew that was all it was. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Night flew by and morning came with the sun shining in through the window of Sanzo and Goku's room.

Sanzo turned to the door as Hakkai came into the room to wake the two up. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I didn't sleep to well." Sanzo sat up in bed, his eye's immediately went straight to Goku on the bed. The blanket covered Goku's curled up form.

Gojyo came in all dressed. "Did the monkey turn back into a male?" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo got out of bed "One way to find out." he walked over to Goku on the bed. He reached for the covers and pulled them off.

* * *

**Goku: Well what you get, what you get, what you get.**

**Maharl100: I don't know Taoren46 is it appropriate?**

**Taoren46: Of cares it's not, but since when has that ever stopped you?**

**Maharl100: I know why am I even asking. Well any ways it's a body pillow Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara who shirt is half way unbutton. **

**Sanzo: Well at least it's not Goku.**

**Maharl100: Oh you just wait I'll find one someday, besides I have this one. (Hugs Goku)**

**Goku: Hakkai, Sanzo help me.**

**Hakkai: Well I suppose this is all for this chapter. **

**Maharl100: Wait Gojyo say Ho Ho Ho.**

**Gojyo: Ho Ho Ho!**

**Taoren46: (Smack Gojyo) don't call people Ho's Kappa.**

**Gojyo: Maharl100 told me to for Christmas****.**

**Taoren46: I know, I hit you for doing what she said.**

**Maharl100 and Goku: Well we hope you all have a remember able Christmas, and a happy new year's. Bye bye. (Maharl100 kisses Goku under the mistletoe)**


	8. Spoke too soon

**Maharl100: Okay I finished chapter 8 to the best of my abilty's and just so you know this is not the last chapter there is still plenty more to come in the far far far away future.**

**Taoren46: You've had a hole week off and your just updating the story now? **

**Maharl100: (looks away) nooooo... maybe, this is my VaiK and I'm going to relaxs cuz it's almost over.**

**Sanzo: You did nothing all day yesterday.**

**Maharl100: No, I did some leveling up in Disgaea and then I had my parent order me things.**

**Gojyo: What a mooch..**

**Taoren46: I know right.**

**Hakkai: Nothing surprize me anymore.**

**Goku: Really what you getten?**

**Sanzo: Say Saiyuki and I'll kill you.**

**Maharl100: No it's cosplay and a lolita.**

**Taoren46: I'm just going to start the chapter. This is Chapter 8 of Goku turned into a girl, enjoy.**

* * *

**Goku turned into a girl chapter 8**

Gojyo came in all dressed. "Did the monkey turn back into a male?" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo got out of bed "One way to find out." he walked over to Goku on the bed. He reached for the covers and pulled them off.

Short brown hair, flat chest, masculine, but still wearing the sexy hot pink lingerie lay on the bed. Innocent gold eyes opened looking at the three. "Morning, Is it time for breakfast?" Goku asked sitting up.

"Goku, your back to normal." stated Hakkai.

"Huh?" Goku looked down, realizing that yesterday wasn't just some bad dream he had had. He jumped off the bed "I really did turn into a girl yesterday!"

"Yeah, but it seems your fine now monkey." said Sanzo. Gojyo put his head down, disappointedly.

Goku looked at his body again, and made his way over to the bathroom and went into it. "Hey your right, I'm a man again."

"You mean boy." Gojyo said with his head still down

"Sanzo, I'm hungry. Oh it feels good to say it and actually mean it." Goku said leaving the bathroom with a grin.

"Then get dressed and lets blow this town." Sanzo said.

Goku looked at Sanzo then to his female clothes "I don't have to wear that do I?" He asked pointing to the clothes.

"Of cause not monkey your not your busty self anymore." Gojyo said as he and Hakkai left the room.

Goku took his male clothes out of there traveling backpack and put them on. Goku jumped into the back of jeep with out Gojyo's help, soon the four were sitting down at a restaurant. Goku happily ordered everything on the menu while the other three watched him.

Gojyo sighed "I guess having monkey boy back is fine but monkey girl was way better."

"Shove it, you just wanted to get into my female form's pants." Goku spat at him.

"I never said anything about that monkey." replied Gojyo.

"You implied it numerous times, ERO KAPPA!" Goku shouted.

There fight went on and on till Sanzo's gun went off beside them. "SHUT UP!" he yelled

"But Sanzo he started it." Goku whined.

"And I'm ending it." stated Sanzo.

Seconds later the waitress brought there food and Goku gorged out. Eating everything in his sight on the table.

"Damn monkey, slow down." Gojyo said as he watched Goku eat.

"DEMONS, THERE ARE DEMONS IN THE VILLAGE!" Screamed towns people from outside.

"Demons?..." Goku looked up from his stack of pancakes.

All four stood up and ran out side staring up at the roof Kougaiji stood on along with Lirin, Yaone and Dokugakuji

The moment Goku saw Kougaiji, he summoned Nyoi-bo. 'A fight, a fight, a fight, a fight, a fight, A FIGHT!' repeated over and over in his head.

"Wow we didn't even say anything and monkeys already looking for a fight." Lirin looked to her older brother.

"Then why keep him waiting." Kougaiji jumped down from the roof along with the other three.

"Yeah why keep me waiting." said Goku before he attacked first.

Lirin went straight to jumping on to Sanzo shoulder watching her brother and Goku fight. Sanzo sighed but at least he didn't have to fight her.

"Good to see you, Mr. Hakkai." Yaone bowed.

"You too, Miss. Yaone." Hakkai also bowed and they began there match.

"Yo bro." Dokugakuji said standing before Gojyo.

"Don't try and be smooth." said Gojyo and the two began there fight.

Goku swung at Kougaiji, but missed. Goku never landed a hit this entire fight, and he noticed he was getting sloppy and slow. Now he was panting with every minute that passed, he panted more and more. Kougaiji noticed it as well and started to strike with flames hurling the fire at Goku. The flame hit Goku sending him flying back into a wooden sign.

"Goku!" shouted the Sanzo-party.

"Nice one Nii-chan!" shouted Lirin, jumping off Sanzo's head.

"Nice, hit lord Kougaiji." said Yaone.

"Great hit, Kou." said Dokugakuji.

Kougaiji walked over to Goku, now he stood above him. Kougaiji blinked "What the?"

Lirin ran over to Kougaiji "What is it, nii-chan?" She looked down to Goku. "Wow."

Yaone walked over to the two. "What is it my lord?" She looked down to Goku "Oh my."

Dokugakuji walked over to the three "What is it?" He looked down to Goku. "Oh damn."

The other three ran over to the four, looking down at Goku.

"...Well this will be a problem." said Hakkai.

"This is really going to mess up the mission." cursed Sanzo.

"Oh boy, monkey girls back." cheered Gojyo.

They all were looking at a female with long brown hair, full chest and slender legs laying in the broken up wood unconscious.

* * *

**Maharl100: You know this should probably have been up hours ago.**

**Taoren46: Blame yourself your the one that took a nap.**

**Maharl100: I'll blame, who ever I please. Gojyo it's your falt.**

**Gojyo: What blame the monkey..**

**Goku: I didn't even do anything.**

**Maharl100: Nah I love, Goku. So I'm just doing to say it's your falt. (hugs Goku.) Beside if you have no one to blame, pin it on the closet person.**

**Sanzo: That makes Monkey the closet person...**

**Maharl100: No he was basically with me when I was sleep, Having a whole bunch of posters gives him an aliby.**

**Hakkai: What a strage way of think you have Maharl100.**

**Maharl100: Isn't it awsome?**

**Taoren46: No...**

**Sanzo: I'm ending the chapter. **

**Maharl100 and Goku: Okay bye bye. (waves) Hope to see you soon, don't forget to reveiw. **


	9. I'll name you Jumpy!

**Maharl100: Okay I have finished typing chapter 9 Of Goku turned into a girl.**

**Goku: pleace stop! *Crying***

**Maharl100: I don't wanna.**

**Sanzo: Taking your time again I see.**

**Maharl100: Are you mad because it not getting to any good parts yet. Cuz it's supose to be a GokuXSanzo.**

**BANG!**

**Maharl100: Waaa Renren he's shooting at me.**

**Taoren46: Stop acting like a kindergaurdner your in 10th grade. **

**Maharl100: But I'll always be five at heart.**

**Gojyo: Yeah too bad your still in the mine faze.**

**Maharl100: Mine (Tugging on Goku) What's your point.**

**Hakkai: Moving on I hear you ordered something new.**

**Maharl100: (nodding) I bought more posters and even a fingure of Goku, but it's a golden thing so it's not in color. It came erlier to day wanna see?**

**Sanzo: Start the chapter first.**

**Maharl100: Goku...**

**Goku: No...**

**Maharl100: ...oh ... ... Ren.**

**Taoren: Yeah yeah. This is Chapter 9 of Goku turned into a girl please enjoy.**

* * *

**Goku turned into a girl chapter 9**

The other three ran over to the four, looking down at Goku.

"...Well this will be a problem." stated Hakkai.

"This is really going to mess up the mission." cursed Sanzo.

"Oh boy, monkey girls back." cheered Gojyo.

They all were looking at a female with long brown hair, full chest and slender legs laying in the broken up wood unconscious.

Kougaiji turned to the others, "Goku's a boy, right?"

Yaone turned to Kougaiji "I'm sure he was a male a minute ago."

They watched Lirin feel Goku's female form "She feels like a female to me. Maybe this isn't monkey." stated Lirin.

Dokugakuiji looked around "Then what happened to the squirt?"

Kougaiji-squad turn to the Sanzo-party for answers. Sanzo and Gojyo stepped back leaving it to Hakkai to explain. "Well you see two days ago, we were fighting off assassin you sent and Goku was hit with a mysterious dart, the next morning he was like this."

"Then why was he a boy a minute ago?" Lirin looked up at Hakkai.

"Aaaa Well...I have no clue really." Hakkai replied.

"You may not but I do." A voice came out of no where.

"Huh?" They all turn to where the voice came from, but no one was in sight.

"Who said that?" Sanzo pointed his gun in the direction of the voice.

"I did." the voice came again.

"And just where the hell are ya?" asked Gojyo.

"Look down dumbass." The voice answered they all looked down, seeing the dog that had saved Goku last night.

"All I see is a frickin' dog." Gojyo yelled.

"I am that frickin' dog." answered the voice.

"Come again?" They all said.

"I'm... the... dog, damn you guys are slow." he replied. "Now do you want to know what happened or not."

In a blink of an eye everyone sat around the dog waiting in suspense. The dog cleared his throat before beginning "Well like it was said before this started two days ago when he first got hit with that dart. Then the next morning he woke up in a that female form like the way he is now." The dog stated.

All of them turned to Goku, as his innocent eye's opened. Slowly he sat up. "Oww that hurt." He blink at the sound of his voice slowly he looked down at his body "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- I'm a female again." he screamed jumping into a standing position, but fell back to the ground.

"Goku calm down." Hakkai told him standing up, he went over to the crater picking Goku up and bought him over to the others. "Now let ... I'm sorry what's your name?" Hakkai turned back to the dog.

"I don't have one." He replied.

"Hey it's Jumpy, wait how is he talking?" Goku keeled down infornt of the pup.

The dog walked over to Goku, "What did you just call me?"

"Jumpy..." Goku replied innocently.

"Why?..." he asked.

"Because you jump every time you bark." Goku said simply, he extended his hand petting the puppy repeatedly. "I know, I'll name you Jumpy. Huh, do you like that Jumpy?" Goku remained petting the jumpy's head.

'No ones ever given me a name before. I have to admit the name sucks, but it's probably the best name he'd give me.' the dog though sighing he turned back around. "May I continue, now?"

"Contin-" everyone covered Goku's mouth allowing Jumpy to continue.

"Now where was I oh yes, and this morning he woke up in his male form because the demon in side him is trying to fight the poison off." Jumpy stated.

Goku blinked ripping the hand off from over his mouth he stomped his foot on the ground. "Then why the hell is he losing!" Goku screamed.

"How should I know?" asked Jumpy looking away.

"Shouldn't you?" They all questioned.

"All I know is that the Merciful Goddess sent me to protect you, while your in this female form." Jumpy looked back up at them.

"I don't need protection." Goku told the dog.

"You will in a few weeks." Said Gojyo with a little laugh.

~SMACK!~ Sanzo whacked him, for the joke he implied.

"Ow bastard." Gojyo rubbed his head.

Sanzo stood up "Well looks like monkey going to get that pet he wanted."

"I can keep him?" Goku rejoiced.

"Well were not going to be there all the time to protect you while your in this female form." Sanzo walk over to jeep but in stead of getting in front like he normally dose, he got in the back. He didn't want Goku any where near the the Ero Kappa, for the crack he just made.

Goku looked down, Jumpy nuzzled him.

Gojyo went to the back of jeep and got in. Hakkai picked Goku up and carried him over to jeep placing him in the passenger seat.

Jumpy pranced over to them, and jumped on to Goku's lap. He curled up looking at Goku, Goku put a hand on his head and smiled down at him. Hakkai got in and they drove off heading back to the inn, leaving the Kougaiji-squad.

"Hey! Get bac-" Kougaiji grad Lirin before she ran after them. "Nii-chan?" she questioned.

"There no point in fighting them, right now there handy capped as long as the monkey's like that. If I am to beat him its to be when he's at his best and in that form he's not at his best." Kougaiji told her.

"You sure Kou, we could easily get the scripture." Dokugakuiji asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kougaiji turned to Yaone "Yaone I want you to see if you can find a cure of the poison."

"Yes, my lord." Yaone bowed and the four were on their way back to Houtou castle.

* * *

**Hakkai: Okay Maharl100 you can show us now.**

**Maharl100: Yay! come on. (Runs into her room.)**

**(Everyone follow after her)**

**Taoren46: Why are your posters inching onto my side of the room.**

**Maharl100: ... I'm running out of room to put them ... **

**Taoren46: So your going to put them on my side.**

**Gojyo: How come I'm not on any of the posters you bought?**

**Maharl100: You think I want a non gay guy in my room.**

**Gojyo: What I'm plenty on gay. ... Wait No I didn't say that.**

**Maharl100: To late. **

**Taoren46: how much money have you spent on this show?**

**Maharl100: Over a $200. **

**Sanzo: Your syco you know that.**

**Maharl100: I see nothing wrong with it. I just have a crush on a fictional Boy that was chain up on top of a Monuten when he was 12 years old. Complete cut off from the world for 500 year perfectly healthy relation ship. (Playing with her 3.2 inch tall Goku golden figure)**

**Taoren46: Well I've had about enough Maharl100 for a day so this was Goku turn in to a girl chapter 9 hope you enjoyed and hope to see you soon if Maharl100 gets her ass moving.**

**Maharl100: Don't count on it, Renren. **


	10. Dogs eat Dog food

**Maharl100: Wow it's been a while since I actually updated. **

**Sanzo: No ****shit. **

**Taoren46: It's because so much has happened.**

**Hakkai: Indeed.**

**Gojyo: So you going to tell the reader the big news? **

**Goku: I still can't believe it.**

**Maharl100: yes I'm gonna tell them. As you may know I extremely hate school with a burning passion. But as of now I am no longer a student! :D **

**I got pardoned to go to take my GED and I'm no officially done with it all. **

**Taoren46: But you got your GED in June...**

**Maharl100: Details... I'm done and that's all that matters. So enjoy this long awaited update of Goku turned into a girl chapter 10. :D**

* * *

Arriving at the inn, Hakkai helped Goku inside. Goku was handed his female clothes and shoved off into the bathroom to change. He hesitantly began taking his clothes off, clamping his eye's shut. He was uneasy of his female form, after all he had never seen a girl naked before. Once his clothes was off he turned to the mirror. Breathing slowly he began trying to convincing himself that is was alright it was his body for the time being. One gold eye peeked out followed by the other. They stared at the figure in the mirror. The girl in the mirror reflected in his eye's, she was tan, small, and seemed fragile. "Goku?" Hakkai voice came from behind the door. The girl in the mirror's head turned to the door. "Yes?" Her brittle under toned voice forced it's way past her lips. "Sanzo said were going to stay at this inn another night, make sure you wash up okay." His own voice seem to hold concern. In the mirror the girl remained looking down. This time the words couldn't get past the soft moist lips pressed shut. Her head slowly lifted back up to the mirror, in a soft low voice her lips moved. "Was this my faint?... Will I ever be a male again?" Slowly she placed her hand onto the mirror almost forgetting what it was like being himself if it hadn't been for earlier. With out another word she turned around and stepped into the shower.

Later that day Goku sat at the table in Sanzo's room, a comb in her hand. It slowly rose and fell through her hair repeatedly. She was told, hair that long had to be taken care of. Sanzo sat across form her reading the news paper, every so often glancing at Goku. She put the comb down as Sanzo finally spoke. "Goku go make me some tea." he tapped his cigarette on the ash discarding excess ashes into it. Goku stood up, "Alright." She left stepping into the kitchen to prepare his tea. Sanzo glanced over to Jumpy on Goku's bed, he was curled up fast asleep. Gojyo and Hakkai went out on a cigarette run and would be back any minute now. The whistling of the tea kettle snapped him back out of his daze. Only moments later Goku came out serving Sanzo his tea. She held the tray against her chest patiently waiting for another order or anything to come. But all that came in return was a low "Thank you." from the monk. Taking Goku way off grad to where her discomfort and embarrassment forced her to hide her face with the tray she held. "Your wel-welcome Sanzo." She turned away quickly dotting back into the kitchen. Gojyo and Hakkai came into the room. "Sorry we didn't mean to be gone long." Hakkai apologized. "No need, I actually enjoyed the peace and quiet." Sanzo put his cigarette out and folded up his news paper. Goku shrieked in the kitchen, "Put me down, you Ero Kappa!" Gojyo emerged out from the kitchen with Goku over his shoulder. "There are chairs girly, why the heck were you sitting on the floor?" Gojyo placed Goku on the ground, waiting patiently for an answer that never came. Jumpy sat up stretching and yawning, his stomach growled as he scratched his ear with his hine leg. Hakkai place his fist into his palm in realization. "Oh we had forgot to get dog food." Goku turned to Hakkai. "I can go get some." She smiled, wanting nothing more then to get away from them for a bit.

"I don't know it's rather late." Hakkai turned to her. "That fine I'll have Jumpy with me." She replied taking the card from his hand. "Come on Jumpy lets go get you some grub." she practically skipped out the door with Jumpy dotting after her. "Hey whats the big rush, kid?" asked Jumpy coming to her side. Goku came to a slow pace, "I just really need to get out of there that's all. I thought for sure my heart was going to explode and then my face got all red and warm." she told him. Jumpy looked up to her, "It's called a Crush and boy- Gggirl do you have it bad for that blonde." Goku blushed, "Why would I have a crush on Sanzo, I mean were both guys... Well I was a guy..." She looked down. Jumpy continued walking "That won't change the facts, kid." They stopped in front of the pet shop. Goku reached out to the door handle, her eye's fell on the sign beside the door. It read 'NO PET ALOUD'. Goku looked to Jumpy, 'That's odd for a pet store.' "It looks like you'll have to stay out side okay." She opened the door entering the building. The bell rang letting the clerk at the counter know some one had come in. Goku found her way down the ails searching for the dog food. The store was empty except for the clerk. She stopped rubbing the back of her head. "Maybe I should have asked Jumpy for what kind of food he wanted. Oh well I'll just get him this." She pick up a big bag of dog kibble bring it to the counter. The clerk smiled making small talk, with her. The door behind her opened slowly with a man in janitors clothes coming out, he wheeled a cart behind her stopping. With in seconds Goku was forced to the ground, and pinned down by the two men with a sash around her mouth. Goku's muffed screams for help were useless, she squirmed on the floor violently shaking her head. "Look ya little tramp stop your struggling before we really give you something to be scared about!" yelled the man in janitors clothes. Goku shook her head, her gold orb flickered blue. 'Jumpy help me.' she clamped her eyes shut as the window broke open with Jumpy growling at the two men.

"A dog?!" they turned to face Jumpy. The clerk took a bat from behind the counter and swung at Jumpy. Who merely jerked back in response avoiding the bats range. Jumpy lowered himself to the ground readying himself to pounce. With one great leap foreword Jumpy tackled the clerk to the ground. Once Jumpy was finished, he turned to the man dressed in a janitor suit. Slowly he lifted his paw gliding it back down repeatedly like a bull readying to charge. But the man in the janitor clothes wanted no part and ran off with out looking back. Jumpy came to Goku's side and freed him from the ropes. "So I couldn't have prevented this, kid..." Jumpy frowned. Goku shook her head "There was nothing you could have done." Goku slowly stood up and hoisted the dog kibble into her arm. "If the others asked it never happened okay. So lets go." Goku stepped over the clerk and continued on his way. Jumpy slowly fallow turning back to the counter. He quickly dotted over to the other side of the counter. "Jumpy?" Goku turned to watch. Jumpy pushed a button with his paw and fire alarm sound out though the street. "Now we can go." Jumpy jumped off the counter on to the clerk gut and dotted offer to her and they bother walked back to the inn.

* * *

**Hakkai: Maharl100 this wasn't a very big update. **

**Maharl100: I know but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and I need to go post the two Chapter I have for Dragon of Lightning and then I need to edit the chapter for Trail Wreck and I'm lazy.**

**Taoren46: Thats your fault you should update more regularly.**

**Maharl100: You should type for me more regularly.**

**Taoren46: Shut up!**

**Goku and Gojyo: She got you.**

**Maharl100: Well I got to go post now stay turned for chapter 11 co-staring Jumpy are favorite K-9 friend. :D **

**Gojyo: Jumpy? More like your mental state...**


End file.
